Miyazaki Yuka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Ishikawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT WORKS hachama |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Juice=Juice, GREEN FIELDS, MobekisuJ |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) is a Japanese pop singer. She is the leader of the Hello! Project group Juice=Juice, and also a member of the SATOYAMA movement unit, GREEN FIELDS. Biography ]] ]] ]] 2011 Miyazaki Yuka auditioned for S/mileage's second generation, she made it to the finals, but was not chosen to be a sub-member. 2012 On March 25, Miyazaki participated in the 2nd Forest Award NEW FACE Audition, performing Otsuka Ai's "Planetarium". Despite not getting placed, she received the Samantha Thavasa Award, also known as the Promotional Award. After winning the award, she received bi-weekly lessons in Tokyo. In Summer, she was seen auditioning for the 11th generation of Morning Musume, but did not make the finals. On October 10, it was announced that Miyazaki would be officially debuting as a member of the new Hello! Project unit GREEN FIELDS alongside Shimizu Saki and Mitsui Aika. On October 28, GREEN FIELDS made their first stage performances at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. This was also Miyazaki's first stage performance as well. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Miyazaki Yuka will be debuting in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari. Since joining Juice=Juice, she has performed with the group at various Hello! Pro Kenshuusei events. On March 2nd and 3rd, Miyazaki participated in SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ along with other Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION members. On June 13, it was announced that Miyazaki will be the leader of Juice=Juice. On June 6, her profile was removed from the UP-FRONT PROMOTION website, meaning that she is no longer a "soloist", she is now a full-member of Hello! Project. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) *'Nicknames:' Yuka-nyan (ゆかにゃん), Yuka, Zaki-chan, Miyayu (みやゆ), Yun (ゆん), Yukarin (ゆかりん), Yuka-chan (ゆかちゃん), Yuka-pin-rin (ゆかぴんりん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Ishikawa, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 160cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-02-03: Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-03-25: Member *'Juice=Juice Color:' Peach *'Audition Song:' "Planetarium" by Otsuka Ai *'Hello! Project groups:' **GREEN FIELDS (2012-Present) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Looking at Illustrated Encyclopedias of the Universe, Becoming blank *'Specialty:' Baseball Announcements, Piano *'Strong Point:' Can quickly understand other people's feelings *'Weak Point:' Weak at memorizing something *'Favorite Colors:' pastel color, especially pink pastel *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Scared of:' Ghosts, Roller coasters *'Favorite manga:' One Piece *'Favorite character:' My Melody Kikilala. *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite food:' Mushrooms, Konyaku ice cream, Caramel popcorn, Konjac, Freeze-dried Tofu *'Favorite drink:' Ishikawa prefecture's citrus cider. *'Favorite Clothes Line:' dazzlin, titty & co., Jouetie *'Likes:' Flat shoes, piercings, pastel colors *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Yajima Maimi *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Sakura Chirari Discography Featured In Singles= ;Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (Debut/Indies) *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (Indies) *Ten Made Nobore! (Indies) *Romance no Tochuu *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu ;GREEN FIELDS *Boys be ambitious! *Tokainaka no Kare |-|Concerts= ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ Works Magazines *2013.06.23 UTB (with Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari) *2013.09.24 B.L.T (with Kanazawa Tomoko) *2013.10.30 ENTAME (with Takagi Sayuki) Radio *2013.10.03~ We are Juice=Juice Trivia *She's currently attending college. *She started playing the piano at the age of 5 and continued learning until age 15. *She is the only member from Ishikawa, Japan. *In the past, she did baseball announcements. *She has an older brother. *She has dogs, one is named Kuu(chan), and the other is called Milk. *She'd like to cover Akai Freesia. *She calls Kanazawa Tomoko "Tomo". *She participated in the Morning Musume 10th Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition, but didn't pass. *She is the oldest member of Juice=Juice, and is the only member not from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Since joining Juice=Juice, she has participated in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei events, although not a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Tsunku commented on her: "Although she's not part of the current kenshuusei roster, she was one of the finalist in the 10th generation Morning Musume audition and the S/mileage new members recruitment''. She's currently a part of the Satoyama Movement unit GREEN FIELDS and after seeing her accomplishments there I decided to add her in this new group."'' *She says her source of energy is eating ice cream in the morning. *She seems to get along best with Uemura Akari and Kanazawa Tomoko in Juice=Juice. Outside the group, she gets along best with Nakanishi Kana. *Was extremly nervous during the filming of the Boys be ambitious! music video, but relaxed after talking with Mitsui Aika and Shimizu Saki. *She went to go see the Moshimo Kokumin ga Shushou wo Erandara and Sakura no Hanataba stage plays. *She has recently been into Western music. *She'd like to go to France, and go to the Louvre Art museum. *She wants to go to the South Pole. *She wears flat shoes because she believes it's dangerous falling in high heels. *She thinks people who have piercings are 'stylish'. However, she's too scared to get piercings herself. *She uses La Sana (hair essence) to make her hair smooth. *She cried when she was announced as Juice=Juice's leader. *In an article about Sasaki Rikako, Miyazaki was counted as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She has the most nicknames out of all the Juice=Juice members. However, she does not have an official nickname. *Kanazawa Tomoko nicknamed her Yuka-Pin-Rin. *Kanazawa Tomoko says that Yuka is a rather strange person. *Taguchi Natsumi has confessed to Miyazaki that she likes her, and Miyazaki thinks Taguchi is cute. *When asked by fans what made her audition for Hello! Project, she replied: **"I watched Michishige Sayumi-san appear on TV often、and remembered that when I was little I was a huge fan to the extent I collected lots of cards。People also bought lots of DVDs with Morning Musume-san MVs in them, so that’s how I got to love Morning Musume-san" *She has said herself that she has a very bad eyesight, thus is almost always wearing conacts. See Also *Miyazaki Yuka Gallery Honorary Titles External Links *Juice=Juice blog es:Miyazaki Yukait:Miyazaki Yuka Category:2012 additions Category:Up-Front Agency Category:GREEN FIELDS Category:Members from Ishikawa Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:1994 births Category:April Births Category:Blood type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Pink Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Members currently attending university Category:Group Leaders Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station